Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber (/ˈbiːbər/; born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian singer and songwriter. Encountered at 13 years old by talent manager Scooter Braun after he had watched his YouTube cover song videos, Bieber was signed to RBMG Records in 2008. With Bieber's debut EP My World, released in late 2009, Bieber became the first artist to have seven songs from a debut record chart on the Billboard Hot 100. Bieber released his debut studio album My World 2.0 in 2010. It debuted at number one in several countries and contained the worldwide hit single "Baby", which was certified 12x Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Following his debut album and promotional tours, he released his 3D biopic-concert film Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. In years after the releases of the Under the Mistletoe (2011) and Believe (2012), Bieber had several run-ins with the law internationally before his first arrest in 2014, including when he was accused of reckless driving in his neighbourhood in 2012, and charged in Brazil with vandalism in 2013.9 More than 270,000 people petitioned the White House seeking to have him deported from the United States. Although the number of signatures received was sufficient to require a response under published White House guidelines, the Obama Administration declined substantive comment on the petition. Following the controversies surrounding Bieber, his sound became more mature as he transitioned into EDM and drifted away from teen pop. Released in 2015, his fourth studio album Purpose became his most critical and commercially successful album, spawning three Billboard Hot 100 number one singles: "What Do You Mean?", "Sorry", and "Love Yourself". It was nominated for Album of the Year at the 59th Grammy Awards. Since the release of Purpose, Bieber had featured on several successful collaborations, including "Cold Water", "Let Me Love You", "Despacito (Remix)", "I'm the One", "I Don't Care" and "10,000 Hours". "Yummy", his first solo single in five years, was released on January 3, 2020. Bieber has sold 105 million records in the US alone, making him one of the world's best-selling music artists. He has won numerous awards throughout his career, including a Grammy Award, 15 American Music Awards, 20 Billboard Music Awards, two Brit Awards, a Latin Grammy Award, a record 21 MTV Europe Music Awards and three MTV Video Music Awards. He was included by Forbes list of the top ten most powerful celebrities in the world, in 2011, 2012 and 2013. In 2016, Bieber became the first artist to surpass 10 billion total video views on Vevo. He has been honoured with a star in front of Avon Theater in Ontario, Canada and presented with the Queen Elizabeth II Diamond Jubilee Medal. Early Life Bieber was born on March 1, 1994, in London, Ontario, at St Joseph's Hospital, and was raised in Stratford, Ontario. He is the only child of Jeremy Jack Bieber and Patricia "Pattie" Mallette, who were never married. Mallette was underage when she gave birth, and her mother Diane and stepfather Bruce helped her raise her son. His ancestry includes French-Canadian, Irish, English, Scottish, and German. He has also stated that he has some undetermined Aboriginal Canadian ancestry. Through his father Jeremy, Bieber has three younger half-siblings. Jeremy and his ex-girlfriend Erin Wagner, who broke up in 2014 after seven years together, have two children, daughter Jazmyn and son Jaxon. Jeremy married his girlfriend Chelsey in February 2018, and they have a daughter named Bay. Bieber also has a stepsister named Allie, the daughter of his stepmother. Pattie worked a series of low-paying office jobs, raising Bieber as a single mother in low-income housing. Bieber has maintained contact with his father. Bieber attended a French-language immersion elementary school in Stratford, the Jeanne Sauvé Catholic School. Growing up, he learned to play the piano, drums, guitar, and trumpet. He graduated from high school in Stratford, Ontario, the St. Michael Catholic Secondary School in 2012 with a 4.0 GPA. In early 2007, aged 12, Bieber sang Ne-Yo's "So Sick" for a local singing competition in Stratford and was placed second. Mallette posted a video of the performance on YouTube for their family and friends to see. She continued to upload videos of Bieber singing covers of various R&B songs, and Bieber's popularity on the site grew. In the same year, Bieber busked shows in front of Avon Theatre steps during tourism season. Career 2008-2009: Career Beginnings and My World When searching for videos of a different singer, Scooter Braun, a former marketing executive of So So Def Recordings, clicked on one of Bieber's 2007 YouTube videos by accident.28 Impressed, Braun tracked down the theatre Bieber was performing in, located Bieber's school, and finally contacted Mallette, who was reluctant because of Braun's Judaism. She remembered praying, "God, I gave him to you. You could send me a Christian man, a Christian label!", and, "God, you don't want this Jewish kid to be Justin's man, do you?" However, church elders convinced her to let Bieber go with Braun. At 13, Bieber went to Atlanta, Georgia, with Braun to record demo tapes.28 Bieber began singing for Usher one week later. Bieber was soon signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), a joint venture between Braun and Usher.35 Justin Timberlake was also reportedly in the running to sign Bieber but lost the bidding war to Usher.3536 Usher then sought assistance in finding a label home for the artist from then manager Chris Hicks, who helped engineer an audition with his contact L.A. Reid of The Island Def Jam Music Group.37 Reid signed Bieber to Island Records in October 2008 (resulting in a joint venture between RBMG and Island Records) and appointed Hicks as executive Vice-President of Def Jam, where he could manage Bieber's career at the label.3333537 Bieber then moved to Atlanta with his mother to pursue further work with Braun and Usher.35 Braun became Bieber's manager in 2008.33 Bieber's first single, "One Time", was released to radio while Bieber was still recording his debut album.38 The song reached number 12 on the Canadian Hot 100 during its first week of release in July 200933 and later peaked at number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in the United States. During fall 2009, it had success in international markets.39 The song was certified platinum in Canada and the US and gold in Australia and New Zealand.404142 His first release, an extended play entitled My World, was released on November 17, 2009. The album's second single, "One Less Lonely Girl", and two promo singles, "Love Me" and "Favorite Girl", were released exclusively on the iTunes Store and charted within the top 40 of the US Billboard Hot 100.39 "One Less Lonely Girl" was later also released to radio and peaked within the top 20 in Canada and the US, and was certified gold in the latter.39 My World was eventually certified platinum in the US and double platinum in both Canada and the United Kingdom.4344 To promote the album, Bieber performed on several live shows such as mtvU's VMA 09 Tour, European program The Dome, YTV's The Next Star, The Today Show,4546 The Wendy Williams Show, Lopez Tonight, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, It's On with Alexa Chung, Good Morning America, Chelsea Lately, and BET's 106 & Park. Bieber also guest starred in an episode of True Jackson, VP in late 2009.47 Bieber performed Ron Miller and Bryan Wells's "Someday at Christmas" for US President Barack Obama and first lady Michelle Obama at the White House for Christmas in Washington, which aired on December 20, 2009, on US television broadcaster TNT.48 Bieber was also one of the performers for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest, on December 31, 2009. 2010-2011: My World 2.0 and Never Say Never Bieber was a presenter at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards on January 31, 2010. He was invited to be a vocalist for the remake of "We Are the World" (a song written by Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie) for its 25th anniversary to benefit Haiti after the earthquake. Bieber sings the opening line, which was sung by Lionel Richie in the original version.50 On March 12, 2010, a version of K'naan's "Wavin' Flag", recorded by a collective of Canadian musicians known as Young Artists for Haiti, was released. Bieber is featured in the song, performing the closing lines.51 In January 2010, "Baby", was released from his debut album, My World 2.0. The song featured Ludacris, and became an international hit. It charted at number five on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaked at number three on the Canadian Hot 10052 and reached the top ten in several international markets.39 Two promo singles "Never Let You Go", and "U Smile" were top thirty hits on the US Hot 100, and top twenty hits in Canada.39 According to review aggregator Metacritic, the album has received generally favourable reviews.53 It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, making Bieber the youngest solo male act to top the chart since Stevie Wonder in 1963.54 My World 2.0 also debuted at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart, Irish Albums Chart, Australian Albums Chart, and the New Zealand Albums Chart39 and reached the top ten of fifteen other countries.5556 To promote the album, Bieber appeared on several live programs including The View, the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, Nightline, Late Show with David Letterman, The Dome and 106 & Park.57 Sean Kingston appeared on the album's next single, "Eenie Meenie". The song reached the top ten in the United Kingdom and Australia, and the top-twenty of most other markets. On April 10, 2010, Bieber was the musical guest on Saturday Night Live.58 On July 4, 2010, Bieber performed at the Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular in New York City.59 The following single from My World 2.0, "Somebody to Love", was released in April 2010, and a remix was released featuring Bieber's mentor Usher. On June 23, 2010, Bieber went on his first official headlining tour, the My World Tour, starting in Hartford, Connecticut, to promote My World and My World 2.0. In May 2010, Bieber featured in Soulja Boy's song "Rich Girl".60 In July 2010, it was reported that Bieber was the most searched-for celebrity on the Internet.61 That same month, his music video for "Baby" surpassed Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" (2009) as the most viewed, and also the most disliked, YouTube video ever.6263 However, Taylor Swift's video for her single "Blank Space" (2014) surpassed its number of views in 2015.64 In September 2010, it was reported that Bieber accounted for 3% of all traffic on Twitter, according to an employee of the social-networking site. On My World 2.0, Bieber's voice was noted to be deeper than it was in his debut EP, due to puberty.66 In April 2010, the singer remarked regarding his vocals: "It cracks. Like every teenage boy, I'm dealing with it and I have the best vocal coach in the world ... Some of the notes I hit on "Baby" I can't hit any more. We have to lower the key when I sing live."67 Bieber guest-starred in the season premiere of the CBS American crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, which aired on September 23, 2010. He played a "troubled teen who is faced with a difficult decision regarding his only brother", who is also a serial bomber. Bieber was also in a subsequent episode of the series, which aired on February 17, 2011, in which his character is killed.68 Bieber performed a medley of his singles "U Smile", "Baby", and "Somebody to Love", and briefly played the drums, at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards on September 12, 2010.69 Bieber announced in October 2010 that he would be releasing an acoustic album, called My Worlds Acoustic.70 It was released on November 26, 2010 in the United States and featured acoustic versions of songs from his previous albums, and accompanied the release of a new song titled "Pray".71 A 3-D part-biopic, part-concert film starring Bieber entitled Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, was released on February 11, 2011, directed by Step Up 3D director Jon M. Chu. It topped the box office with an estimated gross of $12.4 million on its opening day from 3,105 theatres.72 It grossed $30.3 million for the weekend and was narrowly beaten by the romantic comedy Just Go with It, which grossed $31 million.73 Never Say Never reportedly exceeded industry expectations, nearly matching the $31.1 million grossed by Miley Cyrus's 2008 3-D concert film, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, which holds the record for the top debut for a music-documentary.74 Never Say Never grossed a total of $98,441,954 worldwide.75 The film is accompanied by his second remix album, Never Say Never – The Remixes, released February 14, 2011, and features remixes of songs from his debut album, with guest appearances from Miley Cyrus, Chris Brown, and Kanye West, among others.76 One song from the album, "That Should Be Me (remix)", featured with American country band Rascal Flatts, won him his first award in country music for Collaborative Video of the Year in CMT Music Awards in June 2011. Time magazine named Bieber one of the 100 most influential people in the world on their annual list.77 In June 2011, Bieber was ranked No. 2 on the Forbes list of Best-Paid Celebrities under 30. He is the youngest star, and 1 of 7 musicians on the list, having raked in $53 million in a 12-month period.78 The same month, his collaborative single "Next to You" with American singer Chris Brown has released. The unfinished video for that song was leaked online on June 6, and the official video was released on June 17. On November 1, 2011, Bieber released the Christmas-themed Under the Mistletoe, his second studio album. It debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200, selling 210,000 copies in its first week of release.79 The first single from the album, "Mistletoe" peaked at number one on the US Billboard Holiday Digital Songs chart.80 Bieber re-recorded Mariah Carey's single "All I Want For Christmas Is You" with Carey as well for the album. 2012-2014: Believe, Journals, and Other Appearances In late 2011, Bieber began recording his third studio album, entitled Believe. The following week, Bieber appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show to announce that the first single would be called "Boyfriend" and would be released on March 26, 2012.82 The song debuted at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, selling a total of 521,000 digital units, the second-highest-ever debut digital sales week.83 Bill Werde of Billboard noted that it failed to debut at number one because the digital download of the track was available only through iTunes Store, "restricting the buying option for those who do not frequent the Apple retail store".84 "Boyfriend" became Bieber's first single ever to reach the top position on the Canadian Hot 100 by debuting at number one and staying on for one week.83 Bieber featured in American hip hop group Far East Movement's song "Live My Life", from their fourth studio album Dirty Bass, in February 2012. The song emerged online five days before its scheduled release date and peaked within the top thirty of the Billboard Hot 100.85 First promotional single from the album, "Die in Your Arms" was released on May 29, 2012 and second promotional single, "All Around the World" featured with American rapper Ludacris followed the next week.8687 The second single from Believe, "As Long as You Love Me" featured with rapper Big Sean was released on June 11, 2012. It peaked at number six on the Billboard Hot 100. His third studio album, Believe was released on June 19, 2012, by Island Records. The album marks a musical departure from the teen pop sound of his previous releases, and incorporates elements of dance-pop and R&B genres.89 Intent on developing a more "mature" sound, Bieber collaborated with a wide range of urban producers for the release as well as some long-time collaborators, including Darkchild, Hit-Boy, Diplo, and Max Martin. Entertainment Weekly praised Bieber's musical shift, calling the album both a "reinvention and a reintroduction".90 Rolling Stone noted the deeper voice and more "intense" beats found on the album, although it lampooned one of his euphemisms for newfound sexual maturity ("If you spread your wings, you can fly away with me").91 Believe debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, becoming his fourth number-one album.929394 The album sold 57,000 copies in its first week in Canada, debuting atop the Canadian Albums Chart.95 In September 2012, Bieber was featured on "Beautiful", a song from Carly Rae Jepsen's second studio album, Kiss (2012).96 In October 2012, the third single from Believe, "Beauty and a Beat" featuring rapper Nicki Minaj, was released. The music video held the record for the most video views in 24 hours when it was released, with 10.6 million views.97 The Believe Tour, which further promoted the album, began in September 2012 in Glendale, Arizona.98 On December 14, 2012, Bieber appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where he announced plans to release an acoustic album titled Believe Acoustic, which was released on January 29, 2013.99 Bieber returned to Saturday Night Live as the host and musical guest on the February 9, 2013 episode. His appearance was panned by critics100101 and cast members, including Kate McKinnon, who said Bieber was not comfortable with his hosting duties, and Bill Hader, who said he did not enjoy the presence of Bieber or his entourage. Hader added that in his eight years on the television program, Bieber was the only host who lived up to his reputation.102103 On March 7, 2013, Bieber fainted backstage at London's O2 Arena after complaining of breathing problems throughout his concert performance and was taken to the hospital.104 Bieber cancelled his second Lisbon, Portugal concert at the Pavilhão Atlântico, which was to be held on March 12, because of low ticket sales. The concert held in the same venue on March 11 did went on as scheduled.105 In mid-August 2013, a remixed duet version of Michael Jackson's previously unreleased song "Slave to the Rhythm", featuring Bieber, leaked online.106 In response to criticism over this remix, the Michael Jackson Estate stated that it had not authorized the release of this recording, and has since made attempts to remove the song from as many web sites and YouTube channels as possible.107 Later, a song titled "Twerk" by rapper Lil Twist, featuring Bieber as well as Miley Cyrus, also leaked.108 In September, Bieber was featured in Maejor Ali's song "Lolly" with rapper Juicy J.109 A music video for "Melodies", the debut single of American singer Madison Beer, was released in the same month featuring Bieber in a cameo appearance.110 On October 3, 2013, Bieber announced that he would release a new song every Monday for 10 weeks as a lead-up to the film Justin Bieber's Believe, which entered production in May 2012 and was released on December 25, 2013. The film is a follow-up to Bieber's first theatrical film Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, with Jon M. Chu returning as director.111112113 The first song of Music Mondays, "Heartbreaker", was released on October 7. The second song, "All That Matters", was released on October 14, followed by "Hold Tight" on October 21, "Recovery" on October 28, "Bad Day" on November 4, and "All Bad" on November 11. The seventh song, "PYD" featuring R. Kelly, was released on November 18; it was followed by "Roller Coaster" on November 25, and "Change Me" on December 2. The final song, "Confident" featuring Chance the Rapper, was released on December 9, 2013. That same day, it was announced that all 10 tracks will be featured on an upcoming collection called Journals. It reportedly featured five additional unreleased songs, a music video for "All That Matters", and a trailer for Believe. Journals was only available for purchase via iTunes for a limited time only: from December 23, 2013, to January 9, 2014. The titles of the five new additional songs are: "One Life", "Backpack" featuring Lil Wayne, "What's Hatnin' " featuring Future, "Swap It Out", and "Memphis" featuring Big Sean and Diplo.114 Bieber released a song titled "Home to Mama" featuring Australian singer Cody Simpson in November 2014.115 The same month, Bieber topped Forbes magazine's Forbes 30 Under 30 annual ranking, which lists the highest-earning celebrities under 30 for that year.116 Because of the disbanding of Universal Music's division, The Island Def Jam Music Group, in April 2014, Bieber and a number of artists were subsequently transferred to another Universal Music-related division, Def Jam Recordings, causing Bieber to no longer be signed to Island Records. 2015-2017: Purpose In February 2015, Bieber released a song "Where Are Ü Now", with Jack Ü.119 The song won a Grammy for Best Dance Recording at the 2016 Grammy Awards. In March 2015, Bieber made an appearance in the music video for Carly Rae Jepsen's single "I Really Like You".120 In March 2015, Bieber was the featured roastee in Comedy Central's annual roast special.121 Bieber filmed an episode for the Fox TV reality series Knock Knock Live, and aired before the show was cancelled after two episodes. On August 28, 2015, Bieber released a new single titled "What Do You Mean?" as the lead single from his fourth studio album Purpose. The song is a blend of teen pop, electronic dance music and acoustic R&B and became Bieber's first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100.122 He became the youngest male artist to debut at the top of that chart, earning him a Guinness World Record. On October 23, 2015, Bieber released the album's second single titled "Sorry" as an instant download, with the pre-order of the album on iTunes. The song debuted at number two on the Billboard Hot 100.123 After eight non-consecutive weeks at number two, on the week charting January 23, 2016, "Sorry" climbed to the top spot of the chart and became Bieber's second number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. The third single from Purpose, "Love Yourself" also peaked at number one in the US, making Bieber the first male artist in almost a decade to have three number-ones from an album since Justin Timberlake last did it with his album FutureSex/LoveSounds in 2006/2007. "Company" was announced as the fourth single on March 8, 2016. On February 12, 2016, Bieber's first four albums were released on vinyl for the first time. Purpose was released on November 13, 2015, and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, becoming Bieber's sixth album to debut at the top of that chart.125126 It was the fourth best-selling album of 2015 with worldwide sales of 3.1 million copies.127 As of June 2016, it had sold 4.5 million copies globally.128 On November 11, 2015, Bieber announced he would embark on the Purpose Tour. The worldwide concert tour started in Seattle, Washington on March 9, 2016.129 On July 24, 2017, Bieber cancelled the remaining dates of his Purpose Tour "due to unforeseen circumstances."130131 On July 22, 2016, Bieber released a new single with EDM trio Major Lazer and Danish singer MØ titled "Cold Water". It debuted at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100 songs chart, becoming Bieber's third number-two debut on the ranking, passing Mariah Carey's record to become the artist with the most number-two debuts.132 In August 2016, French DJ DJ Snake and Bieber released their collaborative song "Let Me Love You". The song peaked at number four on the Billboard Hot 100.133 Later, Bieber and American rapper Post Malone released Deja Vu as the fourth single from Malone's debut album Stoney in September 2016.134 Bieber then appeared in the documentary Bodyguards: Secret Lives from the Watchtower (2016). 2017-Present: Collaborations, Hiatus, and Upcoming Fifth Studio Album On April 16, 2017, Puerto Rican singers Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee released a remix for their song "Despacito" featuring Bieber. The song was Bieber's first release of 2017 and the first in which he sings in Spanish.136 The remix boosted the original song to the Hot 100's Top 10, being the first mostly Spanish language top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 since Macarena in 1996.137 The remix is the most viewed song of all time on the crowdsourced media knowledge base Genius, with 21.2 million views.138 Bieber, along with rappers Quavo, Chance the Rapper, and Lil Wayne, provided vocals on DJ Khaled's single "I'm the One", released on April 28, 2017. The song debuted at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Bieber's second number-one debut and his fourth song to top the chart.139 One week later, "Despacito" topped the charts in the US, making the single the first mostly Spanish-language Hot 100 No. 1 in more than 20 years, becoming his fifth number one single and it made Bieber the first artist ever to notch new No. 1s in back-to-back weeks.140 On June 9, 2017, French DJ David Guetta's single "2U", in which Bieber was featured, was released. The first music video for "2U" features Victoria's Secret models lip synching to the song.141142143 On August 17, 2017, Bieber released the single "Friends" with American record producer and songwriter BloodPop. Songwriters Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter reunited with Bieber to construct the song, just as they helped create his single "Sorry" in 2015 on his studio album Purpose.144 Bieber did not attend the 2018 Grammy Awards Show to perform the nominated song "Despacito", claiming that he would not make any award show appearances until his next album was finished.145 In July 2018, Bieber reunited with DJ Khaled in "No Brainer", co-featuring again with Chance The Rapper and Quavo. He also featured in the accompanying music video.146 On March 25, 2019, Bieber announced through Instagram that he will be taking a break from music to fix 'deep rooted issues' that he has been dealing with.147 However, he later announced that a fifth studio album was forthcoming at the 2019 Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival. On May 10, 2019, British singer Ed Sheeran and Bieber released the single "I Don’t Care", from Sheeran's album No. 6 Collaborations Project (2019). The pair had previously collaborated, with Sheeran co-writing Bieber's 2015 song "Love Yourself", and Major Lazer's 2016 song "Cold Water", which featured Bieber. "I Don't Care" became a worldwide hit, reaching number-one in 26 countries, while peaking at number 2 in the United States.148 Bieber later featured on a remix of Billie Eilish's breakthrough single "Bad Guy", which was released on July 11.149 On October 4, 2019, Bieber and country music duo Dan + Shay released the song "10,000 Hours".150 On December 24, 2019, Bieber announced that he would be releasing his fifth studio album and embarking on his fourth concert tour in 2020.151 The album's first single, "Yummy", was released on January 3, 2020. On December 31, 2019, Bieber also released a trailer announcing his 10-episode YouTube Originals documentary series Seasons, which will appear in episodes on Mondays and Wednesdays, starting on January 27, 2020. Artistry Musical Style Bieber's music is mainly pop, while he also incorporates elements of R&B. In 2010, Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone asserted that the content of his music was "offering a gentle introduction to the mysteries and heartaches of adolescence: songs flushed with romance but notably free of sex itself".153 In January 2012, Bieber told V magazine that he doesn't want to sing about sex, drugs and swearing. He stated "I want to do it at my own pace. I don't want to start singing about things like sex, drugs and swearing. I'm into love, and maybe I'll get more into making love when I'm older. But I want to be someone who is respected by everybody."154 But since then, Bieber gradually altered his artistry, with Peter Gicas of E! Online describing "PYD" as "sexed-up", while In Touch Weekly magazine describing his song with Maejor Ali and Juicy J "Lolly" might make his fans a bit uncomfortable because of its lyrics.155109 After his hit in 2015 on Jack Ü's track "Where Are Ü Now", Bieber released the EDM-fuelled album Purpose a collaboration with Diplo, DJ Snake and Major Lazer.156 Bieber has been credited with boosting the careers of other singers such as Carly Rae Jepsen and Madison Beer when he tweeted about them. Influences Bieber has cited Michael Jackson, The Beatles, Boyz II Men, Mariah Carey, Justin Timberlake, Stevie Wonder, Tupac, and Usher as his musical inspirations.159160161 Bieber stated My World 2.0 was influenced by Timberlake. Voice Bieber initially sang with a boy soprano voice,163 before his voice broke, as was evidenced during a performance of "Pray" at the 2010 American Music Awards. Sean Michaels of The Guardian described puberty as "the biggest threat to his career" at the time.164 Jody Rosen commented that Bieber sings with "swing and rhythmic dexterity" on his debut album, noting his tone to be "nasal".153 Bieber started to receive voice coaching from Jan Smith in 2008.165 As an adult singer, Bieber's voice type is tenor, with a vocal range spanning from the baritone A (A2) to the high tenor F (F5).166167 In a review of his Purpose album, Neil McCormick of The Daily Telegraph complimented his "soft, supple and seductive singing."168 Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian also praised Bieber's "affectedly breathy voice", noting that "the voice soon palls, but the songs are often interesting." Trivia * Baby was the most 'disliked' YouTube video and has been for the longest time in history of over 8 years until YouTube Rewind 2018 was released and is the only YouTube video to become the most disliked more than once. **Due to Bieber being more accepted by the media since the video, the video garnered more likes than dislikes for the first time since early 2010 in early 2018. Also, the video continues to climb the most liked videos list even nearly eight years later. It is even get surpassed by other videos as the most disliked video in the near future. *'Baby' was also once the most liked and the most viewed YouTube video. *JustinBieberVEVO was once the only Vevo channel to have more views than PewDiePie. *JustinBieberVEVO is the only channel for PewDiePie to have more than twice the fanbase as only for the channel to close the gap from making PewDiePie's subscriber count not multiply it, doing so in July 2016. **T-Series was the second channel to do so, doing it in early December 2017. **'The specifics as to when the subscriber gaps happened and what it was will be provided soon.' *The channel's peak subscriber count was 34,657,802 subscribers, reached on March 30, 2018. *Justin Bieber is the first person to have 10 million likes on more than one video. List Of Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: October 16, 2011 *2 million subscribers: October 12, 2012 *3 million subscribers: January 21, 2013 *4 million subscribers: April 8, 2013 *5 million subscribers: June 19, 2013 *6 million subscribers: September 17, 2013 *7 million subscribers: November 27, 2013 *8 million subscribers: January 17, 2014 *9 million subscribers: March 14, 2014 *10 million subscribers: August 26, 2014 *11 million subscribers: February 26, 2015 *12 million subscribers: August 3, 2015 *13 million subscribers: September 18, 2015 *14 million subscribers: October 29, 2015 *15 million subscribers: November 20, 2015 *16 million subscribers: December 11, 2015 *17 million subscribers: January 3, 2016 *18 million subscribers: January 26, 2016 *19 million subscribers: February 20, 2016 *20 million subscribers: March 17, 2016 *21 million subscribers: April 23, 2016 *22 million subscribers: June 8, 2016 *23 million subscribers: July 15, 2016 *24 million subscribers: August 31, 2016 *25 million subscribers: October 22, 2016 *26 million subscribers: December 10, 2016 *27 million subscribers: January 31, 2017 *28 million subscribers: March 26, 2017 *29 million subscribers: May 11, 2017 *30 million subscribers: July 1, 2017 *31 million subscribers: August 21, 2017 *32 million subscribers: October 18, 2017 *33 million subscribers: December 18, 2017 *34 million subscribers: February 17, 2018 *35-37 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *38 million subscribers: March 30, 2018 *39 million subscribers: May 21, 2018 *40 million subscribers: July 16, 2018 *41 million subscribers: September 9, 2018 *42 million subscribers: November 16, 2018 *43 million subscribers: January 26, 2019 *44 million subscribers: March 27, 2019 *45 million subscribers: May 24, 2019 *46 million subscribers: July 29, 2019 *47 million subscribers: October 30, 2019 *48 million subscribers: January 4, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 27, 2010 *2 billion views: October 23, 2011 *3 billion views: October 18, 2012 *4 billion views: September 12, 2013 *5 billion views: July 29, 2014 *6 billion views: September 6, 2015 *7 billion views: November 26, 2015 *8 billion views: January 1, 2016 *9 billion views: February 8, 2016 *10 billion views: March 22, 2016 *11 billion views: May 24, 2016 *12 billion views: July 31, 2016 *13 billion views: October 20, 2016 *14 billion views: January 13, 2017 *15 billion views: April 28, 2017 *16 billion views: August 27, 2017 *17 billion views: February 27, 2018 *18 billion views: November 2, 2018 *19 billion views: September 10, 2019 This page was created by Justine77_7 on August 25, 2015. ' 'es:Justin Bieber Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Vloggers